


Never Ending Road

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Death, Gen, Heartbreak, Loss of loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Lady Dis returns to Erebor, not realizing that she is about to face the worst despair she has ever felt.





	Never Ending Road

_The road now leads onward, as far as can be. Winding lanes and hedgerows in threes. By purple mountains and round every bend, all roads lead to you. There is no journey's end._

 

The letter had come a week ago.  It had taken all week to get everyone ready for the journey, and now that they were, she couldn’t leave fast enough.  Dis missed her family, her sons Fili and Kili and her brother Thorin.  It has been so long since she had seen them last, and she couldn’t wait to see them again. 

 

The letter that had been sent by Balin was vague, not saying much.  Dis unrolled it as she walked down the path, helping lead the migration from the Blue Mountains to Erebor. 

 

_Lady Dis,_

_I hope this letter reaches you well.  Erebor has been reclaimed and is ready for its people.  Please come soon, we all miss you dearly.  We have much to discuss._

_Balin_

 

It bothered her a bit that it was Balin and not Thorin sending the letter, or one of her boys, it gave her a bad taste in her mouth, but she didn’t let it get to her, to assume the worst.  They were all probably too busy planning and reconstructing to sit down and write a letter…

 

_Here is my heart and I give it to you. Take me with you across this land. These are my dreams, so simple and few, dreams we hold in the palm of our hands._

 

This would be different now, Dis decided.  From now on, she would be a princess again, her grumpy brother now king, and her loving yet chaotic sons would now be princes.  They would have the life she had always wished they could have had. 

 

Growing up, they had always been happy.  They had always played and ran around the Blue Mountains, but she always wished they could have grown up in Erebor.  She knew they would have loved it. 

 

When they were little, they would even pretend that they were in Erebor.  Fili would be king, sitting on his little throne of twigs and branches they had assembled in the backyard.  Kili was is wise adviser.  She could still see it, the two little boys, barely out of their toddler phase, talking to some wooden toys they had, making ‘wise’ decisions for the kingdom, like every Friday everyone would get free cookies. 

 

She missed those simple days, but she was happy that she was now going home to be re-united with her sons. 

 

_Deep in the winter, amidst falling snow, high in the air where the bells they all toll. And now all around me I feel you still here. Such is the journey no mystery to fear._

 

It took a long time, but she was finally here with her large group.  Erebor.  It stood high above the plains, calling to her, beckoning her home.  She was in a jog, almost a full run, by the time she reached the front gate.  She could see Dwalin standing there, fiddling with his hands, his head bowed. 

 

She faltered there, where were her boys and her brother?  They didn’t even have time to come greet her?  She raised them better than that!  Where are their manners! 

 

She was quick to stomp up to Dwalin, looking right at him as she spoke.  “Where are my boys?  Where are my Fili and Kili and Thorin?  Why aren’t they here?”  She had a strong voice, one of authority, but on the inside, she was breaking.  They would have been here…if they could.  She knew that…but she didn’t want to hear the worst.  She couldn’t.  Please, by Mahal, don’t make her hear this. 

 

Dwalin looked up at his good friend as he choked back a sob, looking into Dis’ eyes as the tears fell from his own. 

 

_Here is my heart and I give it to you. Take me with you across this land. These are my dreams, so simple and few, dreams we hold in the palm of our hands._

 

“No…”  Dis felt the air rush out of her lungs.  “No…Dwalin, please.”  Her voice broke as she began to crumble.  “Don’t…don’t say it…please.  Where…where are my boys?”

 

Dwalin couldn’t be strong, he wanted to, for Dis, but he couldn’t.  “They…they fell.  Azog…I’m so…”

 

Dis fell forward and Dwalin caught her in his arms as she sobbed.  No mother should ever be told that she lost her sons and a brother.  Not on the same day, it was too much for anyone to bear.  Dwalin held her close, tried to soothe her as best as he could, but he could hardly keep himself together.

 

“I want to see them.”  Dis managed to get out as she gasped for breath.  She looked up to Dwalin, tears running down her face, her heart broken into pieces.  “Please…I have to…see them.” 

 

Dwalin just nodded as he helped her to her feet, wrapping an arm around her to keep her up as he turned to guide her into the mountain. 

 

_The road now leads onward, and I know not where. I feel in my heart that you will be there. Whenever a storm comes, whatever our fears, the journey goes on as your love ever nears._

 

It was supposed to be a happy reunion.  Dis knew that as she walked through the mountain, the memories would play before her, but what was once happy, was not too much for her heart to carry. 

 

She walked down a hall and saw her as a child, with Thorin and Frerin, running around in circles and playing.  They had Thorin’s ball, passing it back and forth, not a care in the world.  Her two brothers…her two brothers she has now had to say goodbye to. 

 

And her…Mahal, her boys…she could see them there, as her little babies.  In her mind, she saw their first steps, their first word.  She could feel how they would crawl up into her lap and wrap their arms around her neck and hug her tight, whispering ‘I love you, Amad’ into her ear. 

 

She sobbed and leaned into Dwalin.  His arm tightened around her to keep her on her feet, trying to get her to where she wanted to go.  The whole company had talked about this day, what to do, what to say.  But even so, nothing prepared Dwalin for this heartache. 

 

_Here is my heart and I give it to you. Take me with you across this land. These are my dreams, so simple and few, dreams we hold in the palm of our hands._

 

Dis’ steps faltered when they got to the king’ hall.  This is where they were laid to rest.  This was where she had to say goodbye.  “I can’t…Dwalin…”  She gripped his tunic tight.  “I can’t say goodbye.”

 

Dwalin took a steady breath as he nodded.  “We can take all the time you want.”  They stepped over the threshold and into the room, walking to three stones.  Dis sobbed as she came to the first one. 

 

_Here lies Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain_

 

“My…my brother…”  She leaned forward and kissed the stone, her tears falling from her face as they made small noises as they struck the hard stone.  “G-G…Goodbye, Throin.  Until me meet again…” 

 

She stood there, just trying to remember happier times.  But she couldn’t find it in her heart.  She nodded and stepped away to Dwalin, who led her to the next stone. 

 

_Here lies Fili, son of Vili, Crown Prince of Erebor_

 

“My little lion…”  Dis spoke softly as she gently caressed the stone.  “You…you shouldn’t have died on that field. You…you should have…”  She sobbed as she fell to her knees.  “I’m so sorry my son.  I know you tried…” 

 

Dis looked to the stone right next to it.  She didn’t need to see it to know what it said. 

 

_Here lies Kili, son of Vili, Prince of Erebor_

 

“And you, my little raven…”  She reached out and touched the stone gently.  “You were too young…I shouldn’t have let you…come…I’m so sorry…I’m…” 

 

Dwalin could only watch from the side as he tried to remain quiet.  Dis was on her knees between the stones that held her sons, talking quietly to them as she sobbed.  He could see it…he knew what was coming…he didn’t know if he could take it.  He had lost so much already, he couldn’t lose another…

 

“I love you all so much.  And…and I’m so proud…of what you have accomplished…I only wish…you could be here…you could see it…” 

 

Dwalin walked out of the hall of kings to be greeted by his brother.  Balin stood solemn, with the company behind him, King Dain beside him. 

 

“Dwalin.”

 

“It was…”  Dwalin let out a sob.  “It was too much for her…her heart…it-it couldn’t take it.” 

 

The next day, a fourth stone was set in the hall of kings, next to her sons and her brother, with the inscription…

 

_Here lies Lady Dis, daughter of Durin, Princess of Erebor_


End file.
